Sundays
by philtheduckmanistooace
Summary: Just a short one shot I wrote as a joke for my friend once and I've finally gained the courage to post... If you read this, PLEASE leave me a review 'cause I'd really appreciate hearing what you think; Cherry and Pony are enjoying pie when things get a little heated, and this time, the whole gang is there to enjoy. Rated M to be safe loooool


"Cherry, this pie...it...it just makes me so horny..." he said, whilst slowly licking the remains of it off of his lips. She blushed a fierce shade of pink and smiled seductivley.

"Oh really?" she teased, pulling at the hem of her shirt. He nodded hungrily, and purred.

"Yes," he gasped, as she picked up his plate and ran her tongue around the rim. Her eyes light up playfully, and she turned toward the living room of the Curtis house, swaying her hips so Pony would have a clear view of her perky buns.

"Then you'll show me," she called coyly over her shoulder, letting her red hair fall into her eyes. He jumped up and nearly tripped over his feet as he rushed to meet her. As he entered the living room, however, he found that it was occupied with the rest of the gang, Cherry perched on the arm of the sofa.

"Cherry...what are you doing?" Pony asked, confusion crossing his face, as he tried to keep his pulsating bratwurst under control.

"If you want me to get in those pants...those tight, _tight_, pants," she started, keeping her voice low and promiscuous, "then you'll take them off...you'll take _everything_ off...here."

"I-I don't understand," he stuttered, his face blushing.

"She wants a strip tease there, Pone," Two-Bit added from his seat on the floor, laughing at the way Ponyboy's ears turned a bright scarlet hue. The rest of the gang jeered, whistled and cat-called. "Don't make the lady wait," he said with a wink.

"I couldn't," Pony started, "there's no music!"

"So you have experience with male strip teases, Pony?" Steve asked. Anger flashed in Pony's eyes, and whipped his head around to face Darry with a stern look.

"Get the record player, Darryl," he said, voice low and serious. His eldest brother jumped up from his old faded recliner, and headed to the storage closet to find their dusty music machine.

"Soda, go get me -" he said, pausing, grimacing and shutting his eyes for a brief moment, placing a hand on his forhead and pointing dramatically toward the hall, before continuing, "_Otis._" An audible gasp filled the room as Ponyboy waited for his requests to be filled. While waiting, he sat in Darry's chair, hands gripping the arm rests, eyes closed and brow furrowed, with a rather large bulge in the space between his legs.

"Okay, Pone, we have what you asked for," Soda said, putting the record down and fixing the needle to start playing it. "What song did you want us to play...?" he asked his younger brother.

"There's only one song for an occasion like this, Soda. Only one song to describe me: Love Man." He got up and stood in the middle of the room, in clear view of the entire gang, plus Cherry.

As the song started, Pony shook his rear in a very surprised Johnny's face, and ripped his shirt off to expose chiseled abs and tight shoulders.

_"Call me the Love Man,_" Otis demanded, as Pony pointed to himself and tossed a wink at Cherry. He did a string of pelvic thrusts in her direction before slowly starting to unbutton his jeans. Cherry shifted in her seat, flushing, and re-adjusted herself, as Pony sauntered up to Dallas and spanked hisself in a "ride 'em cowboy" fashion, he'd learned from Soda. Soda may have rode horses in the rodeo, but he wasn't objective towards riding girls. He tended to treat them in the same way they treat rodeo horses: rough. Pony had walked in on him and Sandy often enough, and learned a few new tricks in the ways of seducing and banging women, and he knew that the spank always made them crazy.

Dallas' smirk dissolved into a look of lust, and his lips parted ever so slightly. Dallas, too, was a rodeo man, and knew _of_ the spank, but had never seen it executed with such perfection. Pony turned to Johnny next, and pelvic thrusted his way toward him, and smirked at the way the dark haired boy's eyes widened and a bit of drool escaped the corner of his mouth as Pony pulled his belt from his waist and whipped it through the air.

Ponyboy then pranced around the living room, grinding his hips, before stopping at Steve, who was growing more uncomfortable - and hard - by the minute. Pony leaned down and whispered in his ear, "you've been a naughty boy, Stevie," and proceeded to whip him several times. The song was nearing its end, and so Pony threw caution - and his pants - to the wind, and dropped to his knees, and collapsed into a brief Playboy-esque pose. He then crawled toward Cherry, and threw his head back and beckoned her with his finger. He stood back up, and walked back to the middle of the room, where he pulled down his tighty whities and exposed himself to the room filled with Greasers.

Cherry, unable to contain herself, threw herself at Pony, where they fell to the floor and made passionate love.

Two-Bit got up, stretched his arms out and sighed.

"Just your typical Sundae - a sticky mess with a Cherry on top," he said, stepping over the couple, and stepping out into the Oklahoma sun.


End file.
